


i'm insane for you.

by kirbychulix, orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Will edit tags as I go, Yandere Sans, also somewhat slow burn, as in she doesn't know what she's doing, author is a lil out of it, author is litterally and winging everything, bcuz thats necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm actually keeping it to gender neutral terms this time go me!the cliche descriptionHe loved them, of course he did, did you read the title? They didn't even noticed he existed, and he will stop at nothing to make them theirs, even if it meant killing everyb o d y to get you to notice him.The better descriptionYou have been drawing for several years, not to the point where you could live a healthy life style, but you're trying, and not to mention you work a library too! Yay for being productive, but you start to notice a red skeleton coming into your place, and staring at you way more than an average human being would, however A: you don't know anything about social interaction. B: This is a monster, so this is probably normal to them, then the disappearances start happening. That's where things get interesting.(warnings: This will have mentions of blood, nothing to serious, because the writer is a big coward, tons of swearing, and unhealthy relationships, oh and yandere sans yay!)





	1. You see red

**Author's Note:**

> again this is transfered over from wattpad, where I made that story, so yeah same story!

(oh hi welcome to my story, its trash!)

(oh! and fair warning, this is probs going to switch P.o.V. sorry in advance!)

It's a normal night for you at the library, just enjoying the peace while you finish up some work, you feel somebody ring the bell so you look up to find a very... well dressed skeleton...? He's just wearing a fluffy black jacket with black and yellow shorts, you didn't even notice you where staring at him "Oh sorry sir, I just was admiring your... fancy clothing" 

You apologized looking away from him. He just stared at you, but with heart pupils in his eyes, before getting a book on astronomy and sitting down, you quivered and thought you did something wrong, so you go back to art. 

What you don't know was that same skeleton was just looking at you the entire time. so when It was time to close up shop you had to talk to the skele again, He was the only one still their, when you looked over at him, his eyes darted back to his book and flipped to the next page. 

"Um excuse me?Mister skeleton, it's closing time, can you leave or at least check out your book?" You asked, he glared you, you flinch and muttered a sorry. He flinched back and got up to put the book back. You start to close up and he leaves to the entrance "hey, it's getting late, do you want me to walk you back or something?" he asked, you're surprised by this but nod anyways, he was right, you do usually have the day shift, however fred was sick so you filled in for him. 

You two walk in silence, until you decide to speak up "So why did you decide to walk me back? How do I know you're not secretly a burglar or something?" You jokingly accuse, he gives a look of mock hurt and put's a hand to his rib cage "you wound me human, can't a guy just be a gentleman for such a beautiful person?" Darn you and your easily flustered habits! You heat up at that and look away shyly"I don't think I look all that great" you reply still looking away "no don't say that i think you look wonderful," he insist trying to see your blush, you continue to look away getting super flustered at this, you get to your place.

"Thank you mister skeleton, oh I just realized I don't have your have name yet! I'm (y/n)" you say offering him your hand "sans the skeleton" he says taking your hand, only for you to be meet with a whoopee cushion "heh can't believe that worked!"he said laughing so hard tears start to form in his eyes "Yeah yeah laugh at my pity." you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. 

"so-so sorry about that, haven't managed to do that one for months!" he says handing out his cell phone 'anyways we should trade numbers, y'know so that way you're not so bonely?" he asked, now it's your turn to laugh, well more like snort unattractive and nod, covering up your face to hide your blush. "Hehe, yeah it would be nice to know such a bone-afide comedian" You say giving him your phone to contact yourself in his phone, putting yourself as just (y/n). he hands you back your phone and you see he put himself as bone daddy~ you immediately blush again and snort behind your hand, when you look up, you found that he had just disappeared, you looked around but couldn't find him, so you just shrug, and then go into your home, not realizing that same skele was just watching you.

(sans P.o.V )

truth be told, that was easier than i thought it would be, you see i've been watching (y/n) for quite a while, at first it was a harmless act of curiosity, just watching a bit from a distance, seeing how that human ticked, and how their hair would flow in the wind, then it started becoming more obsessive, watching them more than what would be considered normal, taking pictures of they when they weren't looking, watching how their (e/c) eyes glint whenever they feel creative, and oh dear asgore every time they smiled, i felt my soul hum so loud in my rib cage i had to catch myself before it became too much! 

and to top all that i got their phone number, dear lord i just want to smooch them, hold them tightly to my chest whilst kissing them, maybe bite on them to see how their blood tastes, i want them, and i'll do anything to make them see that i love them.


	2. You see an impressive amount of black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you bump into extreme edge lord and cry

(1 week later)

Bone-daddy: hey, what's worse than finding 10 babies in a trash can?

The-artist-nerd: That's horrible D: I don't think there's anything worse than that!

Bone-daddy: finding 1 baby in 10 trash cans!

The-artist-nerd: D,: That's even worse! You're the worst

Bone-daddy: tnx babe love you too

The-artist-nerd: Wow nicknames already, at least by me dinner first.

Bone-daddy: sure, grillbys 7pm?

The-artist-nerd:... sure I'm broke anyways, should I wear something fancy :\?

Bone-daddy: nah grillbs isn't that strict

The-artist nerd: Lol K sure! ^u^

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd P.o.V)

He felt his soul happily dancing in his ribcage, happy that he could GET A DATE with the loveable amazing smart (y/n)! This is amazing, he would have almost fell out of the tree where he was stalking them, he however regained balance, and checked on his (y/n) to find that they were making the cutest smile with their sweet innocent face he just wanted to kiss so much. Oh wait he needs to head back, something about being done with his break.

(2nd P.o.v, yours)

You hope he wasn't serious on that date, as a fresh out of collage student, in a degress of meepmorp (acording to lapis), you have no food besides some insta ramen, get very desperate, any ways, your glad that you can see sans again... after your finished shopping. You put on a (f/c) coat and go to the dreaded outside.

You get in your plain car and start driving to the store, you park and go get your things, with minimal human or monster contact as needed please! Unfortunaly the gods are frowing upon you today, as when you get the milk you run into a tall dark figure "HUMAN WHY YOU RAN INTO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS" You get up and start bowing and apologizing "I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going!" "NYAHAHAHA, YOUR LUCKY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS FORGIVING TODAY, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE YOU SLAIN RIGHT HERE!" It took everything in you to not cry, or flinch at the loudness "I'm sorry!" You pick up the milk and back away from the 'great and terrible' papyrus to your cart, filled with insta noodles and some things to make lasagna "HUMAN" You reflectivly startle back and see papyrus eyeing your lasagna

You quickly ask sans if monsters can be distracted by lasana, well you would have if it weren't the fact that that you were roughly picked up by the tall edge skele "AHAH I HAVE FOUND A HUMAN THAT ENJOYS THE ART OF LASANA TOO!HUMAN YOU SHALL JOIN ME IN MY CULINARY EXPERTS OF PASTA MAKING! TO MY HOUSE!" You are freaking out as papyrus makes you pay for your food in record time, and then to pick you up again, dashing to some other place, you have no idea where you're going and to be honest, your frightened and crying! He then opens a door to a fancy place that beats your low tale appartment in chainsaws! He then takes your groceries and you see sans jump up in surprise of the door being so forcebly open "oh hey sweetheart, and by the way, lasagna only distracts that monster" he said pointing at papyrus.

You ungracefully snort at this and cover it behind your hand you then feel yourself be picked up by lorge gloved hands. "SANS YOU KNOW SUCH A LASAGNA LOVER? IMPOSSIBLE!YOU AREN'T COOL ENOUGH LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO DO SUCH plus to lazy but besides from that *cough* AHEM HUMAN!" You gave a day dreamed hum to reply. "I BELIVE THIS COULD BE A START OF A GREAT, not as great as me of-course, LASAGNA BUILT FRIENDSHIP THAT WE CAN BE, SO COME TO THE KITCHEN WHERE WE CAN MAKE THE ART!" You are dragged against your will to the kitchen, completly blissfully unaware of a stalking skeleton, and burnt lasana

(1st P.o.v, sans)

*the entire last 2 chapters*

i woke up forcibly, probably papyrus, and looked to see a familar beautiful human, looking very lost and confused, but a nice wave of relileaf came across them when the saw me, soul stop i want to make them open up to me first, soul... "oh hey sweetheart, and by the way, lasana only distracts that monster" i pointed at the distractio- my bro and i was rewarded by the dorkest laugh ever, my asgore i am in love,and i caught a glimsp of their blush and felt immediate jealousy over the fack that papyrus picked them up and scolded me 'darn it bro, i love you but i love (y/n) more, so much i wouldn't mind killing you given the chance!' i inner monolouged to myself, following them to the kitchen, not prepared for near death by lasagna


	3. You see purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fail to make lasagna and sans takes you out on a date (?)

(guys give me ideas where to go with this story I run on ideas)

(2nd pov, you)

Papyrus forcibly placed you next to him, in front of a cooking board 'ouch' you wince and put your hand up to (h/c) hair and gently stroke the place where papyrus picked you up "FIRST YOU NEED TO GET THE INGREDIENTS, WISH IS A GOOD THING THIS SMALL HUMAN DID THAT ALREADY!" You pout a little as papyrus hits the wall, causing some meat to fall down, you notice your grocery bags has slumped down a little, what source of, how did? Magic, magic that's how, don't question it.

"THEN WE TAKE THIS MEAT AND FORCIBLY SLICE IT OPEN!" He gives you a knife and you decide to do it the way your mom told you to, 'Care and diligence are always the answer' plus you think it's stupid to just forcibly just cut it,so you start to lightly unravel pack and papyrus starts to groan and take the knife from your hand "WATCH AND LEARN SMALL HUMAN!" You give a weak protest that your name is (y/n), he pays no attention to you and summons a sharp bone and throws it at the poor package of meat.

You startle back and retreat to a shmol ball of (y/n) and cuteness. You feel an unfamiliar hand touch your back, causing you to startle a little more and curl yourself tighter. "hey sweetheart don't worry i got you. papyrus just cooks very intense" sans, when did he get beside you!?, said rubbing comforting circles in your back.

"SANS STOP BOONDOGGLING WITH SMALL HUMAN AND HELP ME YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus shouts at sans, however your body immediately curls up more out of instinct.

The rest of time is a little bit blurry for you, for you are trying to calm yourself down for an anxiety attack. You slow down your thoughts and breathe, you didn't realize you were crying until you felt boney fingers wipe away your tears.

"hey sweetheart, don't cry, my bros cooking may be bad, but it's nothing to cry over" sans reassures, you nod and get back up. "there we go sweetheart,there we go" he hugs you and pats your back.

Suddenly you feel heat, like your burning, and a smell that could kill flowers. "SANS HUMAN I THINK THE OVENS GOING TO BLOW!" Papyrus warns, you startle, bad memories resurfacing.

" nonono please I'm sorry don't burn me!" You mutter out in a panic faze, everything turning black to bright orange and red, then back to black, the a elegant lavender.

"sweetheart no one will hurt you promise." You shakily nod and open your eyes. Lavender is all around you in a comforting shade. You take deep breaths and look at sans.

"so um, i think boss's lasagna blew up back there, so i've taken the liberty to take you to someplace that has food."

You look around to find yourself at a calm bar, complete with jukebox and everything! You softly smile at sans and say a tiny "thank you" as you sit at a booth, he sits next to you. "so sweetheart, what do you want, fries, or a burger?" Sans asked you.

"b-burger please" you respond, fiddling with your fingers. "oi grillbs, a burger and the special for me and toots!" You profoundly blush at the nickname and stammer, the purple fire nods and head to the fire exit.

"Oh sans you've brought a human with you you ;)" You heard someone to your left say, you look over to see a floating seahorse with the body of a bodybuilder.

"hi arin, and yep this is (y/n)" sans introduces you. With a hint of bitterness in his voice that you didn't catch.

"oh what a pleasure to meet you ;)" Arin flexed his muscles, you nervously chuckled and leaned to sans, who is glaring daggers at arin.

"Oooh okay then" you turned back to sans, and flinched back because his eye sockets were pitch black instead of the usual red pupil.

He notices your gaze and his right eye turns back on. You get your food and quietly eat while sans drinks mustard, you look at him strangely and he chuckles at your reaction, taking a swig of the yellow substance.

"So then cutiepie, how about we get to know each other ;)" you shudder at the nickname and scoot away, sans has a neutral face, but is secretly dying inside.

'my human go away they're my human!!! I will kill you if you even think of getting near my human!' Sans inner monologues to himself, while you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

"Hey why the silence a little shy?~" he still flirtatiously says to you, you shiver and scoot closer to sans. You finish your food silently in this awkward silence, trying not to offend arin and say that you're not interested... at all.

"oh looks like your finished, hey chillb! put it on my tab!" You startle and protest, saying you should pay considering how nice he's been and that you had the money (even if you didn't) sans laughs at that and waves his hand to dismiss it all.

You pout kinda cutely and exit through the door, leaving sans behind to go back to your apartment, only to find out that you don't actually know where you are! You panic and look around for any familiar street names, but found none!

"hey sweetheart, don't run out on me like that, you scared me!" Boney arms grabbed your sides, you relax when you hear the familiar voice comfort you. "Sorry sans, just got a little grumpy, now then, do you know the way to (Store name) I kinda left my car there." You politely ask sans.

He lightly chuckles and grabs your arm gently, causing you to blush like a maniac "this way sweetheart." he leads you to the store and you go to your (f/c) car and grab your (favorite animal) keys and get inside your car.

"Hey don't you need a ride back? I could give you a lift, the least I could do after the awkward date!" You ask sans, he shakes his head no and replies "nah thanks for the offer (y/n) but... i know a shortcut." He walks away, you shrug and drive off to get to bed. Panic attacks are exhausting, even if it was a minor one!


	4. He sees his descent into madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter, not needed for the plot, It's just extra yandere sans POV Chapter.

i got so addicted to them, to the point where i think i've became a hazard to everyone else, but it's not their fault, it's my fault for becoming so addicted, but i just don't want anyone else to get near them, to touch them, and i want to be the only one to touch them, to love them, to taste them~

but i need to gain some trust with them, i don't want to scare them to much, and drive away from me, i don't want them to ever leave me. what can i do...? i paced around my room, trying to think of ways to get them to be mine.......... nope nothing coming to mind, i hear banging on the door "SANS WHERE DID YOU PLACE THE SMALL HUMAN!!!"

i startle backwards to my bed when papyrus shouted... papyrus... touched my human... my anger and jealousy increased by a 100 fold, but also a need to kill... no he's my brother, i don't think i could handle killing him. plus if word gets to the kid... it would all reset... back to square one.

now the question is how to get (y/n) to be mine... but others would take them away... okay got a plan, i get some paper and a pencil and wrote down my-some what rushed-plan to get (y/n)

Step 1) Gain (y/n)'s trust to the point where they trust me enough to invite them to my house.

Step 2) ask them on a date, (make sure it's at house)

Step 3a) If succeed date em... date em hard

Step 3b) If fail, kidnap them, keep in room till they love me

Step 4) Kill everyone they love!

i blankly look at step four, i aggressivly cross that out.

Step better 4) Continue to date them, and love them hard!...

Step 5) ???

Step 6) PROFIT!

i chuckle at the last step... then turn the paper over and write a terrible plan that came to mind

Step ???a) If anyone gets to close to (y/n) kill them

Step ???b) Before word gets to frisk, kill them and take their soul

.... wait didn't asriel do that and turned into a god of death, maybe not absorb soul.

Step ???c) Contain soul and forever be with (y/n)

yep seems simple enough. now time to proceed with step one, i grab my traditional black jacket and head outside, to go to the library and see my beautiful human today.

*Sudden month time skip!!! O_o, don't worry you're just missing some flirting and cutie pie reader (will be in an extra extra chapter)*

i hear a knock on the door, i teleport down to the front room and open the door to see a very cute (y/n) "O-oh hey sans! U-um do you know where papyrus is?" they shyly ask me... my brother? why would- never mind that, i move out of the way to let them in. "oh he's here why do you want to see him?" i kindly ask my angle.

"O-oh after some cooking lessons with him, I've bonded more with him and was wondering if he'd like to go on a date with me?" They confess, blushing so much that a tomato was put to shame.

... my anger went up by a million fold! how dare papyrus steal my human! he needs too die! he stole my human! MY HUMAN KILL ALL OTHERS!!!

however instead of acting, i called boss from his room "HEY BOSS THE HUMAN WANS TO SEE YOU!!!" i called out to my now target. letting rage and jealousy calm down before doing an act of murder.

"ABOUT TIME HUMAN! I'VE JUST DISCOVERED A NEW RECIPE THAT SEEMS DELICOUS HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THIS THING CALLED 'MEAT PIE'?" boss calls out, with a recipe book ,that my sweet goddess (y/n) gave, in his hands.

however i saw them blush beyond belief and just shoves a written letter to papyrus and runs off, but i did nothing to stop them.

"HUH WONDER WHAT MADE THEM RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" boss asks looking at the letter, before gently placing the cooking book down (gently?????? how does boss even know how to do that?!?!?) and gently opens the envelope to see an adorable note, i peaked over boss' shoulder by the kitchen edge of the sofa.

Dear the great and awes- terrible papyrus

So after a plenty bad cooked meals (I'm so sorry but they were just terrible! Don't hate me please!( > T^T)>) and we've bonded a lot, I used to be afraid of you! Know... I'm still terrified but to a huge lesser excitant! (go me...) but I've also gotten... safe around you (oh god you must think I'm a huge creep) and have gotten a certain fancy to you. Like my heart skips a beat (so cheesy //'///'//)

But I also want to ask you out on a *scribbled out mess* a date??????!?!??? (You know if you want to you don't have to feel obligated or anything, i can understand if there's a certain special someone out their for you. Or dear I bet you feel obligated now!!! I'm sorry forgive ME CT^TC)

You know you don't have to do this, i mean comeonwhowouldeverliketodatethispieceoftrashlikeseriouslywhatareyoutalkingabout(y/n)

Oh sorry I've wasted your time with this letter, I'm probably interrupting something important, I'm sorry!!! But please text back with your answer, I'll be fine if you reject me!

(Enter phone # here)

\- the dorky

(Y/n)

my boss quietly chuckled as he finished reading the letter he placed it down and snickered louder, covering his face with his hands, i go over to him with intents to murder, i mean check to see what's wrong.

"NYAHAHAHAHAH!!! THIS HUMAN THINKS THAT THEY ARE UP TO STANDARDS WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! I THINK NOT!!! Well besides the fact that they help me in cooking ...a lot. PLus they are really sweet and really cute... hmm I'LL TRY IT!!!" he takes out his phone to text my cinnamon roll!

i peak over his shoulder to see him text 'NYAHAHAHA THIS IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SAYING THAT I WILL TAKE PITY OVER YOU AND TAKE YOU ON THE DATE MEET ME AT MUFFET'S 10 AM SHARP!'he hits send and now i have to control everything to not commit a huge act of murder.

i barely see a 'O-oh um okay thank you for not rejecting me! I promise to make it not a huge mistake! <3 :3c!' before teleporting off and hiding in my room.

i grab my plan sheet and write my finale step

Step 7) Kill everyone so no one can take your (y/n)

papyrus you have made the worst mistake of your like (y/n) is MY HUMAN!


	5. You see blushing green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap It's suddenly yandere papyrus time! suggested by elenahedgehog !
> 
> Also co-author needed, this is gonna be long!!! Seriously I need to work on other things that are also gonna long, I can't just pour my time to this one story! No matter how much I love this story
> 
> also great now I have to make another cover art! Thanks Elena!

You silently draw the great and terrible papyrus in a note book of yours while you eat a cup of ramen, humming happily... then you come up with something absolutely evil, you draw sans in a shark costume and a high school girls dress making him say "It's not like i like you or anything baka!" You silently chuckle and look at the time.

You startle when you see it's 9:30! You have to be ready in half an hour and be at muffet's thankfully you've been their before a few times! You know... when you actually have money heheh... anyways! 

You jump into your closet and pick out a nice outfit that suits you nicely. It's just a plain (f/c) (dress/tux) and (dark 2/f/c) pants but it fits, you grab your (f/a) keys and head out the door, time showing 9:45.

You rush to muffet's and see the great and terrible papyrus their "Hi papyrus!" You wave to him.

He blushes a light green and yells to you. "(Y/N)! YOU LEFT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WAITING FOR EXACTLY 2 MINUTES!" You sigh and tell him "I know"

"Well should we begin our date?" You ask, holding out your hand and he gently takes it. Blushing a light shade of red you enter the shop.

You see a friendly spider woman known as muffet inside. "Hi muffet!" You wave to her, a twinge of jealousy runs through papyrus's bones as he sees you wave to someone.

"Hello dear (y/n) it's nice to see you again, what took you so long to come back!?" She asks you you blush and use your unused hand to scratch your head.

"Heheh you know, my library job just not paying that well, the usual" you sweat, completely guilty, you can't get that much time or money with your job, it really just sucks.

"So what will you be ordering today?" She asks, you ponder a little, then you see the most delicious cake you've ever seen! It's a (f/f) cake with tiny little (f/c) dots of icing on top! "Oh I've see you've found your fancy on our dafadel cake!" Muffet says you nod. Then you see the 9 dollar cost of it.

You deflate immediately at seeing the price, that's way to much for a cake slice! You don't have that money! Papyrus sees your deflation and feels sorry.

'I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU FROWN LIKE THAT MY (Y/N)!' He thinks to himself, before taking out his wallet and slammed down a 20 "ONE SLICE OF THE DAFADEL AND A SMALL THING OF LASAGNA!" He shouts, you shake your head saying you could pay for this, it's your fault for bringing him on this date, and how he shouldn't be obligated.

"NONSENSE (Y/N)! IT'S MY TREAT, AFTER ALL I WOULD HATE TO SEE YOU SAD!" He exclaims, you blush and hide your face in your hands.

"Aww how cute! I ship it!" A voice calls out to you both "Huh who?" You turn to see a brown and pink strip haired human fawning over you both. 

"Sorry about that, my name is Jenna, I'm a huge monster supporter and I couldn't help but to ship you both!" You blush incredibly hard and have no idea what to do with your life.

Then you felt a hand touch your shoulder, you look up with your still blushing face to see Jenna with her red glasses. "Still must be nice dating a monster! You must fill me in on all the details later!" She gives you her phone number and you become so blushey you think something in you breaks.

Then you feel another hand touch your shoulder and drag you back to a boney chests. "Huh?" You say, looking up to see papyrus giving Jenna some serious eye daggers.

"Woah and you've been together long enough to be territorial of you!" She says with star eyes. "Wh-wha-what!!! N-no I mean, this is our first date and we're not eventogetheryetwhatareyoutalkingabout,papyruspleasestopbeingsoclosetomethisisbeingcounterproductivetowhati'msaying don'tgrowlatherpapyrusstop!!!" You push an overprotective papyrus away.

He however has other plans and grabs you closer, to the point where it's hurting you a little. However before you can say anything muffet comes to your rescue. "Papyrus the skeleton! What are you doing with (y/n)!" She says with 2 of her arms in a scolding position, one of them holding your meal.

Papyrus realizes what he's doing and lets you go on with a tiny 'pomf' "I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT (Y/N) I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU." He apologized, you wave it off telling him your fine.

You get your guy's meals and go to a table near the window, and eat in silence. You look outside the lavender windows and inspiration came to mind, you grab out your sketch book and start drawing with your (f/c) pencil.

In your sketching mind, you draw for a few seconds, when in reality it's been half an hour, you look up after your finished sketching, to see a very curious papyrus and a snapping picture Jenna.

You freak out and hold your sketch book to your chest. "OH SORRY LOVE I WAS JUST CURIOUS OF WHAT YOU WHERE SKETCHING, IT LOOKS GOOD, BUT WHAT IS IT?" 

You calm down a little with a slight blush. "O-oh it's a glass window sketch, it'll make more sense when I render it and paint it online." You say looking at your sketch, it looks just like marble on a frame, even though it's supposed to be lilies with deserts on them.

They both hum in understanding, "Hey do you have an account where I can see the finished product?" Jenna asks you nod "A-Wandering-Artist on tumblr." Jenna hums and goes to tumblr on her phone. "Shooting-down-DarkMatter" she says.

You happily nod and get up, "hey papyrus thanks for the date, I guess I'll drive home then." You say exiting the building.

"H-HEY HUMAN WAIT!" He calls out to you, you give a questioning hum and he stammers out, blushing a bright green. "C-CAN I KISS YOU GOODBYE?" He asks and you turn bright red, you hum in approval and he softly grabs you and presses his teeth to your face.

It's not really a kiss, but you blush anyways, kissing back softly until you feel something slimy try and get in your mouth. You startle back and see papyrus with a slimy green... tongue?

"Um paps I get your eager but can we take things a little slow?" You politely ask. He startled back and his magic disappears in green whips of smoke. "SORRY HU- (Y/N)! DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTOL MYSELF!" You tell him it's fine and wave him goodbye, thinking of that tongue blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering where original yandere of this story is, he's watching through a window, in pure rage and jealousy.
> 
> Also not that much yandere papyrus, I'll make it worse don't worry.


	6. You feel the coolness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of your air conditioner breaking in the middle of winter, please someone save you
> 
> So um compromise with skele bros and the start of a disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sis note but this takes place a week after the last chapter.

You feel the cold air hit your cheeks, you strive on with you favorite soda in hand and your tablet styles in the other, you continue drawing even though it's like -10 degrees in your house help! You feel the freezing of your skin as you try to concentrate on drawing, you strive onwards and then...

"I GIVE UP!" You shout unpleasantly getting your phone and text your boyfriend.

Still a nerd- Hey papyrus my AC broke, I feel like I'm dying here! Can you please let me stay over for a bit! The AC repair guys won't be over for a week! i'm sorry to bother you like this but can you please let me stay over (T^T)

You wait for a response while you slowly get turned into an ice cube

Papy :)~- OF COURSE IT IS SWEETIE, AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I ASKED SANS ABOUT IT AND HE'S FINE WITH IT!

You blush profoundly at the nickname.

Still a nerd: Oh-oh thank you!!! (✿^∀╹)

Exhaling softly, you pack a small bag of cloths, your laptop, tablet, and styles, and other utensils you need to survive and send him a text your on your way. with a (°ヮ°) at the end.

After a short drive you arrive at the skelebros house, you gently knock on the door... only to get pulled in by two sets of boney hands. "A-ah hey guys what's with the occasion!?" You ask the black skeletons who kidnapped you... kinda.

"sorry sweetheart, just happy to see you safe and stuff..." Sans says, giving you a tight hug and letting you go, you promptly get a skele kiss from your boyfriend, causing an unheard growl from sans.

"Hey boo." You say, giving a kiss to the tall skele, he blushes and hugs you tighter. "Heheh" you gently laugh. "hey boss i think we need to talk about something" a very unnoticeable angry sans says, dragging your tall skele away leaving you very confused.

You decide to huddle on the couch with a blanket and start to draw in a cocoon.

(Papyrus P.o.V)

As I was dragged away by my ungrateful brother of a nuisance, "WHAT DO YOU WANT SANS!" I say his name like poison "eh nothing much boss" he does the same and I get a bone to dust him. "just wanted to ask, do you really think i'd be okay with you stealing my (y/n)?" He asks, getting a gaster blaster.

I look at him in disgust "HAH YOUR (Y/N) I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE MY HUMAN AND NO ONE WILL TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME, NOT EVEN YOU SANS" I dodge a beam of plasma and try to strike him with my bone sword, he backs away before coming up with a great idea. "well then since your so desperate to protect them, how about you'd like a compromise, we'll share them and in return, we both take down whoever wants to steal my-" he whispers this part, but I was able to hear "can't do that if i go through with this god dammit" "our human" he finishes.

"..." I look deep in thought, maybe a partner to take down all the pests won't be so bad. I put my weapon down and smirk deviously. "YOU HAVE A DEAL THEIR BROTHER." I say, he sweats a little and chuckles. "heh glad doing business with you bro, now we just have to get (y/n) to actually share with me..."

I think for a moment before coming up with a devious idea to make our human love the both of us. "huh boss what you thinking about?" sans asks, I whisper my genius plan to sans who lights up. "heheheh sure boss that will work." We start to put our plan into motion.

(Back to normal P.o.V.)

You heard a blast from outside, you struggle out of your cocoon and onto the floor... you struggle some more and eventually decide to hop on outside with a black and red dres- it's the blanket, you're hopping around in the blanket.

You hop around until you get outside, to see the brothers just looking at each other with devilish grins. "H-huh hey I heard an explosion thing, is everything all right?" You ask the startled bros causing you to startle back into an unescapable cocoon of fluff. "Eh??!!!?" you struggle a little bit in your cocoon.

You feel two sets of arms pull you up to and to the couch again. You open your eyes "H-huh?" you see sans and papyrus with absolute terrifying, almost... predatory expressions. You startle back with tiny tears in your eyes "E-EH!" they both have concerned looks and gently hugs you "A-ah!" You scream kinda as you feel two sets of boney teeth kiss your cheeks. "guys!' you silently shout, blushing and hiding further in your- well theirs but technicalities aside- blanket blushing a bright shade of red. "SO (Y/N), WE'VE BOTH BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

Humming as in you're listening, you turn completely red over their next word "so sweetheart, we've both found a fancy for you, so we've wanted to ask you maybe... if you'd like to there's no pressure, maybe you'd like to date both of us" You blush uncontrollably and stammer a lot.

"what was that sweetheart, can't hear you" sans said, worrying about your response. "Y-yeah sure why not!" You shout unexpectedly, causing them both to be startled and start to chuckle softly. "NYAHAHAH THEN IT'S SETTLED THEN, WE'LL BOTH LOVE YOU EQUALLY!"you turn bright red and pout "As long as I can love you guys the same!" you point at them, they laugh and give you skele kisses, causing you to turn bright red.

This was a start of a blossom of a great relationship, but its bloom will be your doom. This start has sealed your unavoidable fate, many people you know will die, and you will be traumatized, this is you're unavoidable fate... (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 6 but I do have a note that should be said, I am in need of a co-author, as a creator of 6-ish unfinished stories, I need to have someone who will help edit, and give idea's on how to fill in the blanks between key events in this story, so please if you want to help please! I need a co-author!


	7. You see an impressive relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: God dammit guys help me I don't know what I'm doing! I also don't know what to call this one but I have two pictures of what the readers look like.
> 
> Female reader: http://kirbychu2.deviantart.com/art/Vivian-650545517
> 
> Male reader: http://kirbychu2.deviantart.com/art/Elliot-653050745 
> 
> With that out of the way time to start the chapter!

You're bundled in a (y/n) blanket with your two new boyfriends at your sides, quite literally. "Heheh, guys just because we're together doesn't mean you have to metaphorically glue yourselves onto me!" You giggle as both of hem snuggle harder.

"WE KNOW (Y/N)... YOU'RE JUST TO COMFORTABLE TO LET GO!" "ya toots to comfy to let go" they both say, you blush and wiggle further into your blanket. You're determination to continue drawin still lives as you continue sliding your styles around your tablet to finish the final pieces of your stain glass window.

Then you hear the door bang, followed by a few more more bangs and finally a burst and the door flying. "HEY NERDS WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"goddamit we forgot anime night." Sans whispers, you huddle up into your blanket, that you stole admittedly. "DON'T WORRY BOO SHE'S NOT THAT BAD, AND WE'LL PROTECT YOU IF SHE DOES DO SOMETHING."

Then you feel fishy hands pick you up. "So who's this little punk!" The fish picks you up, sharp teeth grinning who looks at you very stumped "Wow you don't look strong at all, heheh more target practice!" She flashes a dangerous grin, a blue spear in her hand.

Then you feel your two skeletons get up and grab you back. "NO UNDYNE THIS HUMAN IS OURS!" He growls at the undyne, pulling you closer and out of her grips, and into his. You snuggle in his gloved arms and relaxed, not ready to become a slice of Swiss cheese no ma'am.

"Huh, the human looks pretty comfortable with you, WELL THEN PUNKS, I'LL SUPPORT IT!" She gives you a fishy thumbs up, you tilt your head in confusion.

"U-undyne frisk said we can't kill anymore humans on the surface!" A dinosaur said and you look at her, oh hi there.

"O-oh hi my name is alphys." She takes notice of you, then goes to raid the kitchen I guess? "So dweb's name? I'm undyne!" While still being held by papyrus "M-my name is (y/n)" you stuttered.

"Heh (y/n)! Your scrawnier then the other small human! I need to beef you up!" You shake your head 'no' repeatedly. No beefiness for you please, you are fine with noodle arms!

"NOW THEN UNDYNE I BELIEVE WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO THEN, RIGHT?" Papryus asks, Undyne looks lost for a second before brightening up. "That's right! Yo! Nerd! You like anime?!" She asks you, you gently squirm out of papyrus's grasp.

"Yea-yeah I've binged a few anime's but it's usually just background noise for me to draw" you explain she then picks you up and today feels like your not walking much by how much monsters were picking you up today.

"WELL THEN NERD" Undyne presses your face close to hers, making a squeaky sound. "Prepare to be enlightened by the wonders of..." she blanks, "HEY BOO WHAT WERE WE GOING TO WATCH AGAIN!?" She yells at alphys, which alphys comes out from the kitchen with a mouth full of a meat of some kind, and shrugs. 

"Well then, some anime that will blow your mind!" Undyne says, you just hum in agreement, before being dropped with an "ep!"

"hey toots you okay?" Sans asks you, you nod and get up, "well she sure is excitable." You say, sans chuckles and picks you up.

"hey babe, wanna go raid the kitchen for food? you know, before alphys eats it all." He asks you, you gently laugh at the last part and nod.

"Sup losers I'm raiding your fridge." Alphys said, in hand a thing of your favorite ice cream, "my ice cream." You whisper a single tear running down your face. Sans gives a glare that could kill that you don't see.

Still you gently jump out of sans' grasp and decide to raid the fridge yourself, then immediately close it to get some (f/f) cookies that you baked with papyrus a few days before. You chomp one down very adorably and sans puts his hand over his chest and clutches "so cute" he whispers, of course this is unnoticed by you.

"Ship" alphys whispers, taking a photo of your adorableness. Then you grab some of your favorite soda and some chips. "Okay I am ready for the animes!" You proclaim, finished with your cookie.

Flopping onto the couch, you look at the screen which is playing the dragon ball z playing. Ah a classic, you hear someone sit down next to you, and look to see it's papyrus. You proceed to snuggle with him and wait for the show to start.

Then you see sans with like 5 hamburgers, where he got them, no one knows, then puts his food on the table and snuggles with you as well.

Hmmm this is the content life, that was until you heard the dragon ball z blast at you. "Eh turn it down please!" You ask undyne, who shrugs and do what you requested, then alphys finally is done raiding their fridge and come out with a plate of lasagna, and your favorite ice cream.

Then the show actually starts, you watch with extreme interest, even though you've watched this before, the art style really is just interesting to you, you pay close attention to the alright lip syncing and the fight choreography and the backgrounds! It's so interesting how well they've put everything together, well at least to you.

You feel two hands pet your head. "?" You ask, and look up to see your boyfriends gently petting your head, you hum and pur contently, why... because that's what you do when your petted.

However you don't see alphys take a phot of this as well and brainstorms giving you a cat syring. What? The bros have done some terrible stuff, they deserve a little punishment.

Eventually the show ends and you lie content, completely asleep with the bros right next to you, alphys and undyne already gone, and the bros gaze upon your sleeping form, before deciding to pick you up and snuggle close to you.

After all, your their human, and they weren't letting you go.


	8. The reverse roles (part one!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 4 part spin off where your the yandere instead, and sans is your sempai, a regular chapter will come out as well.

You saw you favorite skeleton sleeping ever so cutely in his stand, he's your favorite sleepy skeleton!

You giggle very innocently at that and hide it behind your hand. 'One day my favorite skele, I'll have you all to myself' You think, before jumping down from your stalker tree, and head back to work, with sans in mind.

You sketch your skele on your notebook, hey what can you say? You're obsessed with him! You've already killed a few who dared take your skele away from you, that spider put up a good fight but your knife sliced her like smooth butter!

Man you were amazing at that fight, muffet was her name? But you took quick care of her even with her pet attacking you, you feel your soul jump in excitement as you remember the fire that you caused when you burned down all the evidence!

The best part is that you came out looking like the victim, everyone believes the sweet innocent (y/n) as you told your story on how you were attacked, by one of the workers, you think their name was jenna, and how she nearly tried to burn you. But you know the true story.

Then you hear the front door bell open, causing your trance to be ripped away by a familiar black jacket, you genuinely smiled for once your job. "Hello there welcome to the golden oaks library how can I help you today."

He glares at you ever so adorably and you inner squee at that and he replies "no help needed kiddo." and goes to pick up a book on astronomy and you go back to drawing.

You can finally see him not from googles this time! so you take in care all the little details on his skele face! Happily drawing away humming his theme song, not loud enough for him to hear it though.

After it became night time you take another glance up to sans and giggle. "what's so funny?!" He shouts at you, apparently hearing you, putting away the astronomy book.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, just reminded of a bad joke is all." This peeks his interest a little bit. "oh really how bad?" You grab the library's keys and your own before responding. "It's terrible dark humor stuff, but I get it, it's not everyone's cup of bloody orphans." He let's a dark snort and you feel so proud of yourself.

"oh don't worry sweetheart, i love myself some dark humor." You let out a sigh a relief before repeating one of his favorite jokes. "Okay why did little susie fall off the swings?" He knows he's heard this joke before, but still plays along.

"i don't know why?" you chuckle at this part, "Because she doesn't have any arms." You both laugh hysterically at this... and you fell a little bit more deeper in love.

"knock knock." You perk up at this stopping your laughter, whipping away a tear. "Who's there?" You ask. "not little susie!" You both start to laugh hysterically. Even hearing some of his snorts and you can't help feeling so proud that your skele is laughing because of you!

That's how it should be... with you and him... his laughs that are all to yourself. Hahah. He's your and nobody will ever take him again.

Eventually the two of you stop laughing, "So my name is (y/n)." You extended your hand to him. "sans the skeleton kid-" He both of you got a might zap! From both of your electric buzzers.

You two look at each other, a small amount of electricity making your hair stand on it's ends a little, and his fur coat as well.

You laugh a little. "Man the old hand buzzer trick! Haven't used that one in a while! Much less get the same thing!" You slap your knee.

"my first time getting tricked to, you seem like a nice prankster (y/n), perhaps we should chat more." Is he implying what you think he's implying?!

"let's trade phone numbers if you want to." He hands out his phone and you feel giddy inside, but to not creep him out you settle for a thick blush and an excited nod.

"score, it's nice to find someone with such a dark humor but also looks good on the eyes." You physically squee and hide your face in your hands.

Then you two change phone numbers and head your separate ways, except the second he can't see you. You jump to some of the trees going from tree to tree stalking his every move, he shivers and looks around for a bit, you're to concealed to be noticed by him, and he shrugs it off.

"must be insanely tired." He excuses, you giggle to yourself before you continue stalking him, next time you'll bring your tracker to pin him down and make sure you know exactly where he is.

Next time for sure, but for now you'll settle for seeing his home, you memorize the place and write it down on your phone before jumping away back to your place, with your next plans in mind.


	9. You see coffee stains but still hold a smile!

Waking up today was a fairly simple task for once, you stretch an yawn happily, feeling that today is a good day, you go down stairs where sans was sleeping.

You decide to give him a gentle kiss on the head, before going to the kitchen to make something.

... only to find that there's nothing to make! Darn it! You'd really hate it to disturb sans while he's asleep.... oh well time to head off to a cafe or something for something to eat.

You go back to technically sans' room and get changed to a creme (dress/kinda tux) and are out the door, then you feel a hand grab your shoulder.

"O-oh papyrus, didn't know you where awake." You whisper to him, he looks at sans then back to you. "Yeah, couldn't sleep well." He says you sigh and whisper. "That makes two of us then."

Insue awkward silence and you sweat a little and by the back of your neck. "Well I was just going to get some... what time is it?" You look at your phone. "Brunch, wow did I really sleep that late?" You whisper to yourself.

"Oh! I'll Come With You, You Know To Keep You Safe And Stuff." He blushes a light green, you blush as well and nod.

You both walk in awkward silence to a cafe, trying to strike conversation but failing miserably.

"So um.." You try to talk to him, he grunts down looks at you. "Don't you think it's weird I'm dating you and your brother?" Nice conversation starter (y/n).

"Why Not At All, It's Nice Seeing My Lazy Bro Get The Best Lover That There Ever Could Be." You fluster and sputter. "Bu-but y-your brothers! Do-Don't Yo-you think it has some low key incest or something!!!"

You accidentally shout. Papyrus however laughs at your red face, before answering. "Well No, We've Always Shared What We Had Back In The Underground. Plus We Are Far From The Normal Brothers Up Here On The Surface. Plus Don't You Like Dating The Two Of Us?"

You ponder for a moment, before agreeing. "I mean I do love both of you... But if it's okay with you two then it's okay with me." Sighing you both reach a tiny cafe that you have been going to, I mean muffet's nice, but this is way cheaper!

You both enter the cafe and a boy greats you, "Hello welcome to the gem cafe! How can I help you today?" You order some sugar filled coffee a dash of milk, and a girl who's working on another costumer's order nods.

"I'd Like A Black Coffee Double Shot." Papyrus orders. "Okay will that be all?" You both nod.

You both sit down on some chairs. You absentmindedly twiddle your thumbs waiting for the order to get done, while papyrus stares at your (dress/tux) and you start to wonder if he doesn't like it. "What's wrong? Do you not like this?" You gesture to your (dress/tux) and he shakes his head.

"No It Looks Very Cute On You, Then Again Anything Looks Cute When Your Wearing It." Suddenly your red faced and you hide your blush in your hands.

"Nyahahah, You Look More Adorable With That Red Blush On Your face." You're still hiding in your hands. "Don't look at meeee." You plead, but luck is on your side today! Your order is ready and you get up to get it, just trying to make papyrus stop seeing your blushes.

"Okay mx. (y/n) here you go-WOAH!!!" The female spills the freshly brewed coffee all over your creme (dress/tux). Letting the brown liquid soak through the fabric.

Papyrus looks at this scenario and takes everything in him to not summon an army of bones to pierce through the ignorant woman's stomach. He settles for gripping your shoulder with a menacing smile.

"Is There Something Wrong Love? Should I Take Care Of Them For You?" He threatened the poor woman, you shake your head. "It was an accident, it happens all the time papy." You say in your innocent voice.

"I'm so sorry mx! I'll make it again right away!" You wave your hand saying it's fine, she however doesn't hear you and starts working again.

Siting down you sigh. Aww this was your favorite (dress/tux) too!!! Oh well, you start to look at the coffee stains and get what you call the (y/n) art strike. You pick up your spare pencil sand start to make a design on your clothes, making it look like a bunch of brown flowers rising up from the ground, and it really complements the creme color too!

Then after your done you shiver a bit... the coffee's turned cold. Then you fell a light sweater cover you and you bundle up in a little, you look up to see papy looking to the side blushing a vibrant green.

You giggle a little. "Thank chu paps." You stand at your tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheeks. The color deepens while he turns back to look at you. "I Just Didn't Want My Favorite Human To Catch A Cold Is All..." Aww how cute!!!

But in all seriousness the sweater isn't enough to warm you up, plus your feeling the sticky coolness of the coffee through the fabric... You get up for your order again and decide to buy one of the cafe's shirts to change into.

When you do something nice happens. "Wow congrats you got the 100,000 buyers award. You have won a free coffee pass for a year and a lunch date for 3! Here you go!" 

He hands you a tiny platinum painted card, with the brands logo on it and a card for a free lunch for 3!!! You jump up in victory while papyrus looks at you being adorable, guess he can spare their lives this time, considering your in such a good mood.

You drink your delicious sugar filled coffee and go to change into the white shirt. When you get out you see papyrus looking over you with a judging look, before nodding at your fashion choice, while he's secretly just happy that your wearing his sweater over it.

You grab he's arm, happy that the date has turned out well! Before exiting the cafe and heading back home, a smile on your face.


	10. A date with sanspai and a tractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of yandere reader. Again another chapter will be up in a few seconds for those who just want the plot can skip this.

Okay tracker in bag, check, mustard bottle in hand, check, not wearing one of sans' jacket so to not draw suspicion... you remove the black jacket. Check! Okay you're ready to go!

You open your phone to the messages, and ask sans on a date/going to chillby's but you call it a date.

(Y/n): Hey snans! Uh sudden question, but do you want to go to someplace called chillby's? I heard that their's good food there!

You affectionately call him by his nickname.

Sanspai~: sure kiddo, chillbs serves great food, in fact i was just about to go there myself.

Pumping your fist into the air, you hiss out a 'score!' before heading out into your (f/c) car with a small tractor in your bag. You're going to give him a thing of mustard, but when he drinks it, he's going to absorb the magic proof tractor as well! So you can finally see everywhere he goes!!!

Sighing you take a 15 minute drive to the place, going inside you see your skelebabe! "Sempai!" You half whisper, half shout. Going inside you try not to jump into his arms in exitment, but you contain yourself. "Oh hi sans! I got you a little drink." You blush slightly as you give him your bottle of mustard. "thanks kiddo... hey how did you know that i liked this?" He asked, you giggle behind your hand.

"I saw you behind your hamburger stand drinking this a plenty of times." You confess. He blushes a profound red, but says nothing as he chugs the mustard down. Then a purple man made out of fire appears, chillby.

He looks at you with a chilling gaze that could freeze the hearts of men, and with a judging look that pierces through your cold, lv filled, soul. "hey chillby, this is (y/n)." Sans introduces you to him, you both look at each other with a glare.

"Nice to meet you." You fake a smile before sitting next to sans. "So what's the good stuff here?" You ask him, completely giddy inside.'Soon my sanspai, you'll be mine and only mine' you thought dreamily. "chillbs makes some killer wine if you're feeling like drinking tonight, otherwise I'd recommend either his fries, or steaks." 

You contemplate for a second, before deciding on some steak, you're in he mood for some meat, but afraid of getting drunk and saying something stupid like, 'heheh I watch you sleep all the time.' or 'I've killed for you sempai!' Yeah no.

"I'll settle for a medium rare steak, I've got work tommorow" work on killing more people who get near your skele babe, "So I'll pass on drinking today." Chillby goes to the fire exit, but not before giving you another cold stare, it's almost like he knows he's next on the hit list! Which he is.

"i swear to you, he's never been that cold to some one else before, guess he's chiiled to the bone." He puns you roll your eyes. "Guess he needs to chill down." You pun back at him, giving a tiny blush. "that pun should be put on ice." "You're cold sans." He shrugs before taking another sip of your mustard, you feel successful, because your plan is working.

Eventually the food gets here, with a half hearted thank you, you begin to eat. Oh... it's heavenly! To bad chillby has to die cause his is so delicious! You look over at sans with star eyes, completely blown away by the food, he chuckles at your stary expression. Before grabing a few fries and drowning then in mustard.

You pay for the meal before thanking sans for the date. "d-date!? what are you talking about kiddo!? i-i.... it wasn't a... sure it was a date." he blushes a profound red and you giggle before taking his hand and giving a kiss. His blush has multiplied 10 fold as you skip away to your car, before taking out the scouter for the tractor that you put inside him.

"Oh sans my complete love." You place your hand on the scouter. Whispering all the things your going to do with him once you capture him. All the people you'd kill to keep him. "My dearest." You get a fire extinguisher out. "You don't have a choice, you'll be mine and only mine." Let's just say...

After a few bystander incidents...

Your LV increased from 7 to 10.

...Hah hah hah, it'll only increase more as your lust and love for him grows. Next target... his brother. Papyrus.


	11. You see a movie

After your little brunch incident, you and papyrus have become regulars at that tiny little coffee shop and you're all the more happier for it!

But lately, you've been missing your shmol skele babe, and so happens that there's a movie that you really want to see, so you decide to ask sans when papyrus wasn't home.

And that moment is now.

You awkwardly fidget with your arms and legs and look down from the plate of (f/f) and turn to look at sans, who seems to be graphing something complicated before you gently grab his hand.

"H-hey sans?" You stuttered. He seems to have gotten a heavy blush before saying "yes sweetheart?". You blush a little before saying " I-it's kinda stupid when I think about it, but do you wanna watch a movie with me. I've been wanting to watch something with you for a while."

He doesn't respond but when you look at him, you see his right eye socket in a red and slightly orange, he takes his papers and finally responds back to you. "yeah sweetheart, i'd love to." You squeak and blush.

"Great, when can we go?!" You ask exited, "whenever you want sweetheart, an i'll make it happen with some skeleport magic." Your silly star eyes ignite again. "Well can we go right now, the last show of the day is going to happen in like 30 minutes, and well I've reallybeenexitedforthisforalongtime,butIthinkitwouldbestupidandkindarushedforasking!Oh (y/n)whydoyoucontinuetodothisyoushouldhaveearlier!" You ramble for a while.

Little did you know in the midst of your rambling sans took your arm and teleported to the exact theater that shows the movie. "well what are you waiting for sweetheart, let's go watch a movie."

You look around a bit, momentarily confused before you remember. 'Right skeleton magic voodoo.' Before waiting in line for the tickets. waiting is really boring though, so you sketch a quick doodle of jenna, you've both been talking more on your common interests of drawing.

When you do order the tickets sormthing absolutely terrifying happens! "I'm sorry but we're out of seats for that movie." You are dumbfounded as you put your hands to your head, and being very distressed.

Sans notices this, and you get that weird tingle again like before with paps. Like something violent is about to happen.

"But we do recommend this new thriller of a movie. It's part horror, part romance, and part action! It's actually on discount right now!" The booth man suggests, secretly terrified by the aura that sans has.

You get up from your ball of shock to ground back into reality, turning around you nod.

"Okay then here's your tickets." He gives you and sans two tickets and you both head inside. Grabbing some popcorn for the movie, and some drinks. Both of you sit on some leather chairs, waiting for the movie to start.

You see actual story and believable characters for once! Yay! Go the people who worked on this cause it gains a (y/n) seal of approval!

You sigh at the cheesy romance, but snuggle next to sans, who looks content and snuggles back. Then some fighting happens and you grab sans' hand whispering words of support to the good guys.

Then some jump scares happen and you literally jump onto sans' lap! The (y/n) has been done a frighten. Sans pets your head and you slowly start to softly purr. "jeez (y/n) you're a flipping human cat." He whispers softly, you purr in response. "I'm 90% sure that it's called a neko sans." You whisper back to him, booping his nose socket, before some screams came from the projector, then you hid in sans' jacket again clearly frightened by the scene.

He simply chuckled before continuing to pet your hair, eventually you fell asleep and before you knew it, the credits had rolled. Yawning you stretch a little, "Huh did I miss anything?" you sheeplishly ask sans, who chuckles, "not much sweetheart, was a pretty boring movie." he picks you up, in which your to tired to do anything, before teleporting away back to his home

You refectivly cling onto him a little bit before being dropped onto the couch. "gwah! Sans!!! Why did you do that?!" You ask him, he chuckles at your confused expression before responding. "cause it's fun seeing you get all angry at me, it's kinda cute." You blush profoundly at that and sigh.

"HUMAN!!!" You hear a loud booming voice call to you. "Papy!" You get up to hug your other boyfriend. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME FOREVER I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He's now grasping you tightly, you pat his head before sighing. "I'm sorry paps me and sans went to see a movie." You gently explain to him, he looks at you seriously. "Nobody Tried To Flirt Or Hurt You Did They?"

You tilt your head innocently 'Cute' the brothers thought. "No I don't think so, why?" You genuly ask, papyrus lets out a breath of relief. "Thank Asgore." He wispers. "nothing sweetheart, me and pap just want to make sure no one hurts or steals our sweetheart." Sans explains to you, again you tilt your head the other way.

"Why would anyone try to steal me?" You ask, "I mean their's not much to steal and I don't think anyone would try to hurt me." So innocent for your own good.

"It's A Precaution Dearest, Now Give Me A Smooch" You promptly put a kiss on his nose socket. He turns a bright green despite asking for it. What a dork, but he's your dork.

You don't forget your other skele, who's mumbling to himself, you give him a peck on the cheek, making him go red under your kiss.

"Now then, I'm getting tired, if anyone needs me, I'll be on the couch... sleeping." You yawn, before remembering that you have to go back to work soon... oh well as long as you still have inspiration, you won't die from boredom any time soon.


	12. No escape for sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Okay we're getting close to the end of the yandere 4 part! And I would just like to say thank you for all the things you guys have done for me and also... 3 k views... thank you all so much! 
> 
> And let me finish this 4 part before you guys start spamming me with views. I'm starting to work on my yandere reader and yandere sans and paps part... let the normal uf!Sans and reader be safe please.)

'Mine mine mine mine mine' You breath out panting hard. Thinking about sans you blush all your thoughts have been confescated by the small skeleton. He's yours, you belong together. The city is empty because of all the murders you've caused, your LoVe, so high, it's 30 now, you killed nearly everyone, just need to kill papyrus and he'll be yours.

You grab your sharpest axe and text sans.

(y/n): Sans! Have you heard about all the murders happening around here! I'm so scared! Do you think I could visit?

You lie through your teeth.

Sanspai~: sure kiddo, i'm tough so the murderer couldn't kill me if they tried! papyrus is okay with it to.

(Y/n): Great! I'll be right over... um what's your address?

You knew it by heart, but you don't want to seem weird, he gives it to you, and you pack your axe into the back of your car and drive over there, you know on the door to see sans with a worried expression.

"come in kiddo, me and boss want to try and figure out who's doing this." Little does he know that you're behind it all and today is your last day before you take sans for yourself. You go in to see papyrus, you've meet before but this is for different circomstaces.

You sit down on a kitchen chair. "So you guys have any leads?" You ask nervous and panicking, though inside you know you're just putting up an innocent act to fool them all into thinking your so innocent. But it's all a lie a big fat lie to get closer to him.

"NO UNFORTUNATELY NOT, THE KILLER SEEMS TO BE RANDOM IN VICTIMS! AND THEIR ATTACKS SEEM TO HAVE NO CORRELATION WITH ANOTHER SO THAT'S GOT ME THINKING, WHAT IF THEIR'S MORE THAN ONE KILLER?" You gasp out.

"I don't think so, their's no concrete evidence to suggest that, it's usually a mass or single murder in ond place, but I have noticed that their's no trace of magic, so either the killer's one monster that doesn't use magic." You look up in fale fear.

"or the killer is human." Sans finishes you nod. "Hey papyrus? I need to talk to you outside... alone." You say, papyrus nods, getting up to follow you outside.

"I think I've found a huge lead into the murder's whereabouts." You sprint some magic reducing cologne on yourself... smells like apples. "REALLY, THIS BETTER BE GOOD, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL MY FRIENDS DYING, ESPECIALLY METTATON." He looks down sad at the death of his robot friend (?) before looking back up.

"Yeah it's really key, noticed how most of the victims tended to be close or at least acquaintances with your brother?" You open the trunk and push some magic rope aside, to reveal your favorite axe.

"HM WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING HUMAN? DO YOU THINK HE MIGHT BE THE MURDER, OR THE NEXT VICTIM?" He suggests, but he's wrong both times.

"I got a better thing to tell you." You say, he has your attention. "Heads up." You swing your axe at him, he was completely shocked but still had a bone up. This should be a good fight.

*sans P.o.V*

Truth be told, ever since I've been friends with (y/n) I've noticed that their's something... off with them, the way that their smile and how... menacing it was, they always had this aura around them, a killing energy, and to make things worse, I could never read their soul! It's like some static was blocking it!

But from what I've seen, they had a very dark green soul, it's almost pure black, plus whenever they leave I've always had this... feeling someone was always watching me, even when I was sleeping!

I go outside to meet with the human and boss, and both of them are in a fight, with (y/n) with a smile that reminded me to much to frisk on genocide runs.

I blinked and suddenly papyrus' head was cleaned off. And he faded to dust."bro!" I called out for him completely shocked... they did this to papyrus. They're gonna pay.

They look at me with their cold lifeless eyes. Axe drops to the ground. "O-oh sempai! you weren't supposed to see this!" They say to me... sempai? I shake my head, no time to think about that. "dirty brother killer." I mutter to them they shake their head.

"Sanspai, you made me do this! You drove me to the point of insansity, and I'm only repaying the favor now, goodnight." A washcloth covered my face and I passed out, chlorophyll.

*regular P.oV*

You were always prepared for when you steal sanspai, you picked him up, tying him with the magic ropes, before placing him him inside your trunk, throwing papyrus' scarf in the trash, and pickin up your axe and placing it in the back of your car. 

You drive back to your house and pick sans up, tying him to a chair in your room... but not before taking off his jacket and placing it on, this is his main one and smells the most like him!

Now he's yours forever... no one will take him away from you ever. He wakes up to see you, covered in dust. He tries to scream out, but you're having none of that.

You grab one of your shirts and make a makeshift gag and shove it into his mouth. "Well sweetie I see you're awake. Took you long enough, I'll get to the point, I took you here because I love you, I don't care if you don't love me back, I'll keep you here until you do!" You pet his skull, and he flinches from the touch.

"And if you cooperate with me, you won't have to lose any limbs. And I'll treat you like a king, what do you think about that sansy?" You rip off the gag which he growls at you. "burn in hell brother killer" Before trying to teleport away... but he can't.

He looks in shock and tries again. "My my sansy you're only going to exhaust yourself, this rope is made out of a little something along the lines of blockage magic." He panics more before you place the gag over him again, wondering how long it'll take before he breaks.

Time can only tell. But it'll be fun knowing you have your sempai all to yourself. Sighing blissfully you whisper out once more. "mine."


	13. You see a fabulous robot!

Slowly waking up you stretch your arms, yawning you look around... wait this isn't the bros couch, it's a bed. You look to the right and left of you to see sans and papyrus.

Huh... they must have moved you while you were asleep. You give them both kisses on the cheek ready to go back to sleep.

Immediately you bolt back up again, how could you forget! You still have work today! You try to find a way to escape, but both bone bros have a tight grip on you.

You wiggle out of their arms, before rolling over sans. "sorry" You whisper, before getting up and checking the time... looks like you have enough time for a quick shower.

You get a few clothes from your bag, and go back upstairs to the shower, taking your clothes off you step inside for a nice hot shower.

You hum your favorite song, rubbing your head for any bubbles. Little did you know, sans and paps are awake, and the sight of you not with them freaked them out.

They look around to find you, and then see the steam from the bathroom, and they sigh in relief, before leaving to make you some breakast.

You get out of the bathtub and quickly dry off, putting on your clothes and going down stairs where paps and sans are already making some food.

You yawn to let them know you're awake, "Morning boos". They both look at you. "Morning Dearest." "good morning sweetheart." You smile, you don't know what you did to deserve them, but you're glad you did it.

But you start to wonder, you're kinda being a free loader, making them have you here... you're probably bothering them... ehh you're going to go back in a few days so you'll get out of their non existent hair.

You see papyrus has made some ravioli's, something you taught him to make, "Hey paps? Mind if I take some of these for lunch? I don't have anything else to eat." You ask him. He nods.

"Go Ahead Dearest, I Made These For You Anyways." You let out a small thank you. They innwardly clench over from your cuteness.

*sans P.o.V*

The second (y/n) leaves I get my jacket on and whisper to boss. "hey bro, do you want to accompany on my favorite activity?" I ask boss who shakes his head. "I WILL NOT PARTAC IN ANY ACTIVITY YOU DO SANS! ALL YOU DO IS LAY AROUND ALL DAY DOING NOTHING!" Harsh.

"well that's such a shame, cause i was going to stalk (y/n) to make sure no one takes her away from us." This perks his intrest.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALRIGHT" He get's his scarf, heheh works like a charm, I grab his arm and teleport us away to the library our love works at.

I see them walk out of it, picking up their cellphone calling someone that wasn't us... our jealousy peaks to unfounded hights.

They blush a little and pump their fist. Talking to someone that wasn't us... no I must act when the time comes... the day when they are finaly mine... ours.

They're so sweet and innocent... just so ripe for us. I move to grab them, to touch them, but papyrus holds me back. "Sans We Should Wait... We Don't Want Them Thinking We're Stalking Them." Right...

Then a red limousine comes rolling by with (y/n) looking shocked I laugh a little at their expression.

*(Y/n)'s P.o.V*

I watch as a red limousine passes me, I knew jenna was rich and had many things! But this is ridicules! "Hey gal!" She calls you gal even though you use they them pronouns, you don't mind though.

"I have some company with me, you caught me on tour with the famous mettaton and his personal assistant napstablook! I know how much you love their tracks!" You get star eyes as she pulls you into the limousine.

And low and behold it was the four armed robot of legends! Mettaton! You look at him in awe, and you don't even watch tv much but even you know mettaton! In fact he's the one you get recipies from!

"O-oh m-my n-name i-is (y-y/n) mettton! I-I'm well no huge but still a fan!" You stutter a lot, completly overtaken with shock and awe. Mettaton laughs at your shocked expression, before shaking your hand.

"Well darling, I know a fan when I see it." You fluster and put your hand to your face. "It's an honor to meet you, so jenna... why do you know THE mettaton and not tell me!" You yell at your pink and brown haired friend.

"Well I can't give away all my secrets now can I, actually I'm heading to a photo shoot for mettaton's new fashion line, you wanna come with?" Somebody slay you, if you weren't so shy you could call it a dream, I mean meeting with a celebrity and then being in a photo shoot with them!? (you hope not, you're deathly afraid of having your picture taken.)

You say nothing but nod your head, afraid that the words will abandon you when you needed them most. Then you see napstablook, who looks more mildly pissed off then usual. "Oh hello napstablook, I'm a huge fan of your works." You say, he blushes a faint yellow before scoffing.

"yeah whatever just keep your germy kindness away from me." You nod and just scoot up to jenna a little more. Just wasting some time before you get there. After one limousine ride, you all arrive to a fancy place, like the place is literally covered with lights and fancy dresses that would make your bank account cry.

"Well what are you waiting for darling an invitation!?" Mettaton asks, you fluster but walk inside. "Hey don't be to harsh on them metta, they're new to this whole expensive stuff. Hey (y/n)!" Jenna grabs your attention you break your gaze at a really fancy dress you could only dream about dreaming of owning that dress.

"Do you want to participate in our photo shoot, one of our stars had an accident, so we need a backup!" You almost immediately back up into a corner, saying things like. "M-me why me!? Isn't there any backup to help?!" and "O-oh goodness! I haven't ever been the center of attention."

You feel jenna reach to grab your shoulder. "Hey, you'll be fine, if anything you'll attract a fanbase, you're charming and really cute! So it's logic that a lot of people would like you." You feel comfort in her words. "You mean it?" You shyly asks, she nods "I know it, and if anyone treats you badly I'll beat them up for you!"

Chuckling, you remove her arm and nod. "Okay, okay I'll try it!" then your taken away by four hands... what? "No time like the present darling!" Mettaton shouts, taking you away to a rsvp place, with makeup filled to the brim. "First we gotta do is remove you out of these nasty clothes!"

Rude, you're wearing the comfy enough to be bearable but also still acceptable clothes! You go into the changing room and strip to your underwear and socks. 'This is going to be so awkward...' You thought as you waited for mettaton to get something as you threw your previous clothes, he throws like 30 different dresses and suits.

"We need you to look fabulous darling, now try all these on and I will judge every one. Hup hup darling." This is going to be a long day...

*Paps P.o.V*

We stalked only to the entrance of the place... wowie does it look fancy, however our sweetheart was with that slut mettaton! How dare he think he's worthy enough to be in the presence of our (y/n)! I look at sans with a concerned look. "What If He Tries To Murder Them Sans? Mettaton Has Been Known To Host Some Deadly Shows Before?" I panic to him.

"don't worry boss, i have some thing that might help us." I watch sans pull out his phone before clicking an app and there they were, our love. "Sans This Is Brilliant! When Did You Place This?" Sans shrugs. "i don't exactly remember, I just placed a camera on (y/n) somewhere on their clothing, and i move it each time they change so i can see what they're doing all the time." ...

Wowzers I know we're following them, but stalker much!?

I sigh before leaning twords sans to see what (Y/n) is changing into... I felt bone marrow flow through my nose... their is no way that our (y/n) should be wearing such short clothings anywhere besides our house.

What!? That's so lewd! It shows way to much of their chest! Then they remove that clothing and it took every ounce of power in my soul to not pass out. "Sans, They're To Fucking Cute To Handle, Tell Them I Love Them." I managed to say, with sans having a peculiar judging gaze at their back.

"not the time boss, notice those burn marks on their back..." Sans said seriously, I look at dearest to see that they actually did have burn marks, they subconsciously rubs them as they pick out the next dress. "Sans?" I ask venom dripping from my voice, angrier than I've ever been... in my life.

"Who Hurt Them." Sans shakes his head. "don't know boss, they've had those for the longest time, even before i started stalking them." I sigh in anger. I will find out who did this, and I will kill them.

They're to perfect to have these ugly burn marks, but I can only hope that they warm up to me enough to tell me. I look back at them seeing black crop too with overwhelming broght shoulder pads, but what caught my attention was the short as all underground shorts, that are so close to their undergarments, and the collar and leash, with some grey cuffs, oh how I wish fo be beside you, carrying that leash.

... What the fuck am I on today? I'm not as peverted as sans, who seems to be passed out on the grou.nd, face completely flushed red. Weakling, I take the phone away from him and see his pet... pet isn't a good name for them, I tack that sudden thought to the back of my mind, go outside and back again.

This time with them face palming groaning before culling up into a ball. "How many more of these stupid dresses and suits do I have go through!? I thought it would be a dream to work with him! But truth be told I'm only doing this for jenna." That girl back at muffet's? She's still talking with my angel!?

I intensely glare at the phone, nearly cracking it in the process, "hey bro mind stop trying to kill my phone. we still need it to spy on them." They give me a friendly reminder and I apologize before giving it back to sans.

After a few more minutes we finally see (y/n) in the most perfect dress we've ever seen. (I'll leave it up to you to decide what chu wearing.) And apparently the tin can of mettaton agrees, for they don't come bacl inside.... great now we can't see them anymore.

"Should We Teleport Inside Sans?" I look at my brother who's contemplating... he shakes his head. "nah, knowing scrap metal loves having high security, he's no doubtably got tons of staff on hime so to make sure 'nothing bad happens' we shouldn't risk it yet." I was a little grumpy and frustrated, but nodded anyways.

We telteport back to our house and turn on the tv, waiting for our love turn up again... now we wait, now we wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shaymin this granbull shaymin is nearly 2k words long...


	14. He breaks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of yandere reader! This is were you essentially break him into being yours... also this has a slightly different style than my other chapters.
> 
> Mostly for practice, but I think it'll help with picturing things clearer.

Day one

Dear my precious journal, it's official, I've finally captured sanspai!~~~ I can't wait to absolutely destroy him...

He'll think of me and only me~ he doesn't have any other choice on the matter... he's so cute when he struggles on the rope, begging for me to release him.

But we both know that that is never going to happen! No matter what he's always mine! Of course he's kinda loud when he complains, and kicks his legs around, trying to get rid of the rope.

But I've tightly secured them, he can't even move an inch! Wow I'm good, anyways I've rambled far to much, I need to feed him now, will write tomorrow.

Day 30

Nearly a month after his kidnapping, he's struggling a lot less and I don't have to threaten him to chop his limbs off! (which by the way, I haven't done yet) Thank goodness he's such an obedient pet.

Sans is even calling me master now! Reluctantly though, and it's only when... *blushes massively* I'm not going into detail about that.

Month 6 day 3

I forget this journal existed tbh, oh well I'm lazy like sans, who's now calling me master on a daily basis, I've ungaged him permanently, and he's been way happier! Yay go me!

Won't write long but I'm wondering... does he love me yet, I've only killed everyone so he has to love me by default... right... I hope so my journal, I'll write in you again tomorrow promise!

Year 1 day 1

Happy anniversary kidnapping!!! I went on a date with sans to the amusement park (which is empty btw.) and sans has nearly forgotten all about his past life!

It took a while but good news is that sans is nearly completely unbounded! I keep a collar on him just incase he tries escaping me he can't even use magic!

But to be honest, I think he's forgotten to do that as well! Happy day! I think I'll remove the collar 3 months for now (note time may change depending on how good he's being.)

-(Y/n)

Closing your journal you hum happily, while sans with his golden tooth looks at you. "master, what's so funny if you don't mind me asking?" He shyly said, and you're reminded that this guy used to be a huge tsudere, but now he's like pudding in your hands!

"Oh nothing sans." You calmly say, "Just looking back on our memories together." You pet his skull, which he lifts his head to your hand lovingly.

"master? i had a dream about a taller skeleton, and he kept calling me his bro, do you know why?" You look down sadly.

"That's because he was your brother, he was a complete jerk though, he never cared for you, and never loved you." You half lied, of course papyrus somewhat cared for sans, but he'll never love him.

"oh... i see master." He looks away sadly, you use both your hands to take his skull and firmly, but gently, make him look at you.

"Sans, sweetheart, what happened in the past doesn't matter, what matters is what is here and now, and now, you have me." You tell him, him leans into your chest and purrs.

"i guess master, now i'm tired, can we go to sleep master?" He asks you, a small red blush overtaking his face.

"Whatever you want sanspai." You bring him to your bed and start to snuggle with him, thoughts about him and you being together overtaking your mind.

You give him a small kiss on his forehead and whisper, "Night my only love." he whispers ever so slightly back. "goodnight (y/n)"

You've broken him to the point where he can't remember anything about his past life, it's amazing!

And ever since you've absorbed frisk's soul, who tried to reset, you now have the power to take this golden paradise of yours away.

Creepily smiling you shake your head, you'll never reset, even if sans kills himself you'll treasure ever single speck of dust he produces.

Then when you're near death yourself, then and only then will you reset, and he'll carry on the single memory of how he's yours, he can't remember much else.

No matter what he's your skele babe, your mustard drinking lazy skeleton who's pudding in your dust filled hands. He'll never escape you again... you'll make sure of that.

Even if it means killing everyone all over again and going into the underground... you'll do it all for your sempai. You're one and only sempai...

You fall asleep next to your sugar skull, then wake up to him looking at you with those adorable tiny pin point eye lights. Giving him a kiss on the skull, he blushes before his stomach growls at you.

Laughing you pet his skull before getting up to make some mac n cheese with hot dogs, the secret is that everything had a little magic that makes the eater forget a little bit of the past... it's deviously effective.

Serving him a plate of it, he joyfully accepts, while you have some unmagic poisoned mac n cheese, seeing him oh so happily eating away his past, but that's how you'd want it.

"(y/n)?" He get's your attention. "s-sorry master, why do you keep me here, if you don't mind me asking?" You look at him with a meanicing gaze.

"It's because if I don't you'd be taken away from me by a cold heartless world that will never love you." You say with a cold tone, he flinches before coming over to cuddle with you. 

"master?" You hum, "will you ever abandon me?" looking down you sigh. "Never, my sweet sugar skull. Because you are mine." He gives on of his chuckles.

"of course master, i belong to you and only you." "Correct" You give him a little hug in response. "You belong to me forever." He goes silent.

"... master?" You hum again. "i love you, and i'm glad you love me back." "Of course sugar skull, I wouldn't have it any other way." You give him a kiss on the skull, enjoying how broken he's become, it's beautiful.

And the best part is, he'll never leave you... ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm still trash at writing endings... still thank you again for all the views everyone! And here's to many more!!! Also this was uploaded on valentine's day by pure coincidence.


	15. You see he spotlight.

After you changed for the billionth time into a fancy dress or suit, mettaton has finally approved it! Thank goodness, it was starting to annoy you.

You sigh and head out to the back, where jenna was placing some make up on a lion monster. You shyly lift your hand up, just trying to get her attention.

It doesn't work, so you sit in a chair, waiting for jenna to get done, she does eventually, before the lion monster passes you, then she finally notices you.

"Oh hey gal! That took a while! Ohh you look beautiful!" You blush and rub your back. "It's nothing really, but oh gosh... mettaton." You groan out the name.

She laughs at that, "Yeah he's a jerk to work with, but still, he's my manager." She says getting a beauty kit.

"You need this if you want to go upstage darling, no offense but we just have impossible standers for looks." You wave your hand saying it's fine, and you expect nothing less from that overgrown calculator.

You both laugh at that before she starts applying some foundation. "Don't worry, I'll add the bare minimum amount of makeup to you, you're the type that deserves the natural look!"

Blushing, you hide your hands behind your face. Saying that you don't look that pretty, before jenna removes your hands to start putting some eye liner on you.

Shortly after she puts on some 'light' makeup on you (that took 30 minutes to put on.) you look... beautiful, like when you looked into the mirror, you saw divine perfection staring back!

Softly blushing, you thank jenna for putting this on you, she laughs. "Eh it's my job to turn people and monsters into gold... figuratively. Now go get them!"

She pushes you to the stage, where mettaton was waiting, with an impatient face. "Darling where were you!? It's nearly your time! Go out there and make a mark!" He pushes you to the runway, lights blinding you.

*sans P.o.V*

I was back at home, curtsy of boss, as I was binging through the tv, currently my magic radar to see if my precious darling (y/n) is alright is not functioning, might as well try to pass the time till it works again.

Groaning I flip to a boring fashion channel... might as well... their's nothing else better to do gor now, I see a (s/c) human with the most fabulous of cloths, and the most prettest face to boot... wait is that (y/n)?

They look like perfection on a golden plate! The dress gives away the right amount of skin! To their soft belly, and exposise the neck just so perfectly I could just... bite into it.

I shiver at that thought, my soul doing back flips just by watching them on that runway... I felt my magic transform into a tongue as I droll at the sight of my sweetheart.

"SANS! WHO'S THAT HUMAN?" Boss loudly asks me, startling my magic into disappearing... aww, I still answer though. "that boss... is our human." He looks at me like I'm bluffing.

"NO POSSIBLE WAY!!! OUR HUMAN IS WAY BETTER THAN THAT OVER MAKE UP BARBIE DOL-" He pauses mid word when he saw those burn marks on our human... "On Second Thought... You're Right For Once Sans." He scoffs but continues watching our precious (y/n).

Huh... they look really good in that, like it was made for them... but they would look best in... my jacket and paps scarf... I blush at that sudden thought... heh, they would look really cute in that though.

*Back to normal P.o.V*

This sucks, this is terrible, how did you ever get ropped into this, that and a million similar thoughts were running through your head as you continue walking down the hell line, with many other monsters and people near you.

After you go back to jenna, and give her a warm embrace of a hug, you promptly want to pass out on the ground, completly and totally away from everything else...

You swiftly get back up and change back into your normal cloths, and give the dress back to jenna. However she pushes it back to you. "I'm giving it to you, consider it a treat for putting up with mettaton's bs"

You smile at that, before starting to walk back home, completly lost in an unfamiliar area... wait what?

You look around to see more unfamiliar street names! How many streets does this town have!? You dial up sans. "Hey sans, I'm kinda lost... do you think you work some magic and get me back?" You ask your boyfriend, who simply says "k" before not even a second later, he appears right in front of you, you startle back and gasp.

"Sans!!! Don't scare me like that!" You scold your beloved boyfriend, who gives a cheeky grin with his golden tooth glimmering, "what can i say doll? i'm a master of surprises." Blushing at the new nickname, you then ask a good question.

"Hey sans, how did you know where I was?" You ask him, he shrugs again. "a master never revails his greatest secrets." You sigh saying that that wasn't an answer before teleporting back to the ever so familiar couch of the skele bros, (which you've secretly claimed your own.) and pas out onto it again.

The show took a lot out of you, and you deserved a nice nap after that stress filled spot light, after your nap/sleep, you wake up and turn on your phone. To see a single text from jenna.

Jen jens >U<:Boo check the fashion news. 

You look at this message with a questioning gaze, before doing just that... holy mother of asgore. 

'Mysterious person hits the scene!' A picture of you on a grey background appears, with a 3/4ths sky angle of you, light reflecting on your face. It's almost the definition of perfection... almost. 

You don't like how they photo shopped you to have a slender and more muscular figure. It doesn't signify you. 

Then you see several other photos of you! You blush heavily and wobble around, dizzy from all the affection. 

Dialing up jenna with your shaking hands, you saw. "J-Jen jens? I-is this real life anymore?" You start reading what they have to say about you. 

'A sensation that will be loved across the nation!' 

"Yep, this is real life, don't worry gal, I got your back, I never gave away any personal information! Not even your name!" Stammering into the kitchen, you place a shaky hand on a black shoulder, you later found out it was sans, but less talky more panicky. 

"Jenna!!! I can't handle the attention!" You pant out, feeling very dizzy. "Don't worry gal! This is only a few days of fame! It at least can't get any worse than this!" You nod before getting a glass of water, by passing papyrus without a second thought. 

This causes both bros to get very, very angry at the lack of attention. They only grump unhappily at that before going back to admiring your face. 'heh they look really cute when their embarrassed.' sans thought to himself, enjoying the scene before him. 

You're still panicking by the way, just less so roght now. Jenna gives you some support in telling you just to lay low, not that you were already doing that before, and to avoid highly populated areas. You're already doing that too. 

You both hang up with tiny little bye byes. Before hanging up your phone. You look to your skeleton boyfriends before asking. "H-how much did you guys see?" They laugh and whisper into both your ears. 

"we saw the whole shebang baby doll." Again with that nickname!? "You Were Very Adorable Being All Flustered Like That, With That Cute Little Blush Of Yours We Love Oh So Dearly, And It's back" Your face is a complet flushed red, before stammering back onto the couch. 

"It's to early to deal with this, wake me up later please." You threw a blanket onto yourself, before pretending to go to sleep. They laugh at your efforts and kiss you on the cheeks. "night babe""Goodnight Dearest."


	16. You eat gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if it's not april fools day for you, it still is for me!- Lix

Waking up for the billionth time because the author can't come up with any better ways to starting a chapter jesus fucking christ. You yawn adorably like always, cause your the perfect little cinnamon roll, who can never do any wrong, and are always adorable.

Then papieru comes bursting in through the front door (rip forever front door, forever will be missed, death by yandere papie.), and with a jenna caring mettanoot close behind. "SUPP BITCH I'M HOME!" Pie calls out, caring a fucking thing of lasagna... that fucking italin. "Yo shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep here."

You aggresavly point to P, who follows through with it like the fucking slave he is, then the only one the fans care about, snaz comes through with his spook teleport, and comes to kiss you. Which you happily return like the slut you are, "heya boo, heard raquet, wanted to see." he poorly justifies, you forgive him.

"So the fuck are we here for?" Mechaton asked, still being held by jen. "to d i e." Rans said, eye going all bad time (tm) mode on her face, before summoning a dragon skull thing, pen making mettanight's soul all blue, pinning onto the ground."get dunked on" Snas said, before firing a super huge mega beam into the ground, destroying mechaknight instantly... cause reasons.

"Oh no my on and only true... wait the fuck was I gonna say here." Jenna asked, before getting the script. "My on an single, pure..." She snorted at the last word. "Mellinum, who wrote this?!" Jenna said, before your usual gr- (e/c) eyes turned allr ed like chara! And you grabbed surprise knifu to end her lifu, and slashed her.

She looks at you with a sign of mild surprise, as stra- blood ran through her back as you laughed, poorly. "Surprise! I was a yandere all along."You dramatically revile, both sens and ppyrs blush christmas colors, while you laugh almost menacingly, pulling them closer, "You're my sex slaves now." You state, they have no means to defy you.

Just then, gasp sudden surprise! Someone with pink hair comes out from the kitchen, holding some cookies, "Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long, the bakery had some short stocks today, so it took me like another hour to get... what are you guys doing?" He asks,looking at jenna on the floor at the starch masks on the floor.

"I-is jenna dead?" The pink haired one asked, putting down the cookies to poke at jenna, "yeah totally dead, not going to come back in the next five seconds or anything." She whispered into the floor, the pink one licked the 'blood', "Tastes like strawberries, what sort of prank is this guys! Vivian, why are you in it to- mph!" You quickly shove your hand over his mouth, "Shush you're spoiling next chapters thing!"

You say, sands and pizza nod, "yeah elliot, how are the readers gonna act surprise when you give away some of the key things next chapter." Papyurs gives a very annoyed glance, before going into the kitchen to grab a thing of bleach to drink.

"SASS YOU FUCKING MORON, YOU JUST! UGH!" You yell at him at full volume, "It's actually not that important, it's bonus chapters stuff, they can just easily skip over it." Elliot said, moving your hand out of the way. "Hey what's this burn mark here for?" Elliot asks, touching the burn mark made by the giant dragon skull things.

"SURPRISE DARLINGS~ I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD!" Mettaton burst opens the back door, with 2 of his hands grabbing a thing of confetti, and sprinkling it all over himself. "Hi mettaton." Elliot replies,seeming as blissful as before.

"So um... sans can you explain what's going on here?" Elliot asks, "april fools." sans replied. "Oh, see you guys next chapter then, author told me to tell you guys that, and that she's working on the next chapters." Elliot waved goodbye, with a perfect angel smile that only he could accomplish, the skeleton bros still think it's cute.


	17. You see moments of weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere stuff... finally happens! Thank the heavens above!

When you're sleeping.

Drifting in the world of slumber, you sleep like a log, then are softly awaken by ragged breathing. You softly peak open your eyes to see sans breathing down your neck. Oh, he's just sleeping! You shake your head and drift off again, then hear tiny little... sounds come out of him, you scrunched your eyes a tiny bit, focusing to hear what he says.

"my precious human, my only human, my wonderful beautiful human." He said, feeling something slimey and wet down your neck. "one day you'll be mine and only mine."

... That's not concerning at all! Sarcasm runs though your brain, you hear a soft 'snip snip' and only peak your eyes the tiniest bit to see sans with a piece of your hair!

He shoves it in his pocket, before going back to licking your neck... oh so he has a red tongue... yeah this is creeping you out to no end. He softly bits into your neck, softly enough to draw the tiniest drop of blood.

You instinctively flinch and softly whimper. He licks up the blood before throwing a blanket over you. "shoot they're waking up, sorry sweetheart. i'll go now." He says before teleporting out of the room and into his own.

... What just happened? Did you imagine that? Either way it was creepy and you try to go back to sleep, the red tongue in mind to unease your sleep.

When you get hurt.

Laughing ever so softly, the sound of angel bells to the brothers, you cut up some vegetables for lunch with the bros, then you feel a surge of pain run through your finger, and up your arm.

"Ouch!" You scream from the sudden pain, the brothers put down their ingredients, before immediately going over to you.

"Ugh guess I need a band aid now... oh hey papyrus and sans, I'm fine, it's just a little cut." You're one to quickly reassure them, however they ain't having any of that bull.

Papyrus grabs your hand, before looking at the tiny wound, and... licks it... with that devilish green tongue. "P-p-papyrus!?" You stammer, blushing a heavy red.

However, he seems to ignore you, and continues to lick your finger, before going on to lick the palm of your hand, licking over your pulse.

You let out a shakey breath, while papyrus gets his teeth so close to your pulse, so close to biting it, then you get some freaking common sense and pull away.

Papyrus let's out this cute whine at that, you blush but still stamp your foot, "That was getting way to close for my comfort mister!" You scold him.

"Sorry (Y/n), It's Just That Your Blood... Never Mind That, We Should Get You A Band aid." Papyrus goes upstairs to get you said band aid.

What's with them both, do skeletons have some part vampire blood in them? That or they really just have a small fancy for blood, either way, you hope you don't see this side to them again, it freaked you out to no ends!

Note to yourself: Never let papyrus or sans near you when your bleeding... ever.

When your talking to some one you don't like.

Another day, another day closer to a paycheck, you sigh while waiting for something interesting to happen. Then you hear the bell door ring. "Good morning welcome to the golden oaks library! Oh... hello kevin." You sigh seeing the jerks face again.

"Come on sugar babe, no need for that harsh attitude." He jesters, you let out a groan. "Either buy something, read, or get out of here, cause you sure aren't reading the signs."

"Damn dear, sassy as ever." He says, you roll your eyes, then the bell rings again, "Welcome to golden oaks library- oh hey loves!" You wave at sans at papyrus, they look at kevin in a weird manner.

"hi sugar." "HELLO DOVE, IS THIS MAN BOTHERING YOU?" Where do they keep getting these nicknames?! Hiding your blushing head behind your hands, you scream silently.

"Huh so these are your boyfriends, didn't know you were such a fucking freak!" They jerk laughed it off, not noticing that deadly gaze that both sans and papyrus had to offer.

"Well, they may be freaks to you, but they are the kindest beings I have ever meet, not to mention my boyfriends!" You snark back at mister jerk face, the bros blush at your remark.

"Tch, whatever, call me when you want to hang out with a real man, not some bag of bones, can't even fuck you!" You're blood gets rushing through your veins as you do something you never thought you could do.

You get up and walk past the bros, before simply grabbing kevin's arm, and pushing him through out the door. "I'm sorry , but that attitude will not be tolerated here." You say, brushing off your hands.

"So, what did you guys want anyways?" You turn your back on kevin to the peo-skeletons you actually care about, "Uh, No Particular Reason Dove." Papyrus says, the 3 of you hang out for a little while, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

When your shift ended, you walked back with the bros, holding hands with each other, blushing at sans' puns, and papyrus' suave attitude, this is the life you love, and these are the monsters you love even more, but what you don't know is that kevin was found dead tomorrow morning, whoops.


	18. An accident with another yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special part where yandere reader and normal uf sans go into the normal story's timeline.
> 
> Also whoops this accidentally switches povs mid chapter whoops!

Sans came home very warily almost terrified, and he doesn't know what the fuck just happened.

One minute he was working on his job in a lab the next their another him and another human! And not even an au him, nope black jacket, yellow under shirt, yep this is the underfell him.

He shakes his head and looks at the other human... they look to be a girl, with orange hair, one part tied to the side of her head with a butterfly pin, blue shirt with blue jeans.

They're both passed out, he sighs and picks up both of them, before teleporting back to his house. He sees you sleeping ever so cutely on the couch, he smiles and puts down his clone and the human.

He takes in your pink hair, with a red and white sleeve shirt, and blue shorts. absolutely perfection. You stir in your sleep, and he takes the newcomers and goes into the kitchen. They both wake up around the same time, something with teleport shock could have something to do with that, nonetheless they both wake up.

"huh- were the fuck am i?" "Holy goodness their's two sans!" They both say, with the orange haired human, with their green eyes droll at the mere thought at two sans."first things first, who the fuck are you two?" Sans threatens the duo, and the other sans replies. "i could be asking you that faker!" The original sans flinches back at that.

*random yandere sans' P.o.V*

Me the faker? As if! I look at the orange haired human, who seems to have her green eyes twisted into hearts, whispering things like. 'two sanspais? Am I in heaven? "so who are you?" I point at the dazed human, who snaps out of it. "My name is (y/n)." I look at her shocked, there's only one (y/n) and that's my sweetheart (y/n)!

"S-sans, what's with all the racket?" I heard my sweetheart tiredly ask. I look back at him. "s-sw-sweetheart, i-i can explain." I told him, he then opens his eyes and tiny little stars.

The next thing I know is a tiny pink blur flies to the orange haired faker. "VIVIAN!!!!!" He yells to the (y/n) faker. "Elliot!!!!" What the fuck? Soon the two (y/n)s embraced each other in a loving hug! "Hey my counterpart, how have you been?" The pink haired (y/n), my (y/n) asked."Good so far! I can't believe I get to meet you, and not in dream form too!" What the fuck? Then my (y/n) looks at me and my fakers gaze and blushes.

"O-oh um this is going to be weird for the both of you, sorry. But this is me but just another gender! Me and the other (y/n)s calls her vivian, and they call me elliot!" Cute... but if there's more than two (y/n) than why oh why is their another me?

"O-oh since there's two sans too, can I call you red? So to not get confused with my sans?" I melt at him calling me his, but feel a tinge of jealousy running through my bones as he asks the other me.

"... fine. i'm usually called red when their's other alt mes too." His slightly new yorken accent shines, petting my (y/n)'s head, or elliot. "can i talk to you vivian?" I get the lust dazed other human's attention.

"S-sure thing sempai- I mean sans." Huh... that's weird... what's a sempai? I mentally note in down to ask elliot later. I take her outside the room, as to not cause a scene to worry my (y-) elliot. "so what's the deal with you, you're clearly from another underfell universe, but what's the difference between our universes, I doubt it's just a same universe with just you being a different gender." I ranted to her, she seemed a little confused at the underfell part, but looked like she got the rest.

"Well that depends, we two might have more differences that meets the eye. What do you think about your world's (y/n)?" She asked me, I thought this was just a distraction to get me lost in thought, but who's to say that I'm never not ready to talk about my (y/n).

"he's my beacon of perfection, i love him so god damn much, i just want to steal him for my own, like i sometimes get physically angry at him cause how can one human be so perfect! i could go on and on about how i feel about him and it still wouldn't be enough, i just want him for myself!" I fawn over my angle, vivian looks at me with a look of understanding.

"Oh so that's what's different, cause everything you just said... that's how I feel about my sansy." She cooed kinda adorably. "But the real question is would you kill for your elliot?" Now that I think about it...

After I met elliot, I've had my own common sense be completely removed, and when he was touched by someone else... I felt the need to kill, ever rising, after all, back in the underground you had to fight to claim your territory, and he is m y territory, and I won't let him be hurt.

"yeah... probably without a second thought." I sighed, nodding, "he's my sweetheart, i won't let anyone else touch him without my permission." I growled out, vivian seems to blush at that, but I pay no mind."So we're exactly the same, over possesive of our lovers, would kill for them, yeah I found the differnce, my sans doesn't even notice me sometimes!" She pouts at that, "But we would do anything to keep them safe, and we don't want to share them with anyone else."

I hissed at that part. "actually, i'm sharing him... with my brother." I state, vivian looks at me with a look of disapointment. "Well... okay then." She said, before my angel and the other sans walked into the room, both of them laughing. "Honestly that pun was so obvious, how did I ever fall into that one!" He laughs next to red... must not murder... other self... must be nice to other (y/n) to... not kill her love interest.

"Oh hey sans, red here was just telling me some really good puns! He's a real blast!" Elliot complements, smiling so adorably that my non existant heart just soars. "oh that'... nice." I growl out. "so, other me, how long before i can return to my universe?" Red asks me... I don't know bitch.

"well, depends, how long will it take for the machine to be redone, so give or take a few days, a week at max." I coolly reply, lying but I just want him out of my non existant hair. Vivian's alright she can stay for a while. "Aaaw, I wanted to talk to both of you some more!" My love complains.

"Well better just not get to attached elli, but you can still talk to me in our dreams." Vivian patted elliot on the back... heh, they're kinda cute together. Wait what, shaking my head out of that thought I look at them again, huh... mind is going insane. This is not going to be a fun week.


End file.
